1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carrying case for storing a computer and a printer operatively connected thereto for use thereof without removing either the printer or computer from the carrying case.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various combinations of personal computers and printers are known which are useable with each other. Carrying cases are available for storing the individual printers and personal computers but it is necessary to remove the components from their carrying cases and connect them together by suitable connection means which is inconvenient since these components must be placed on a suitable support surface prior to operation thereof. Furthermore, a printer using folded sheet paper must be positioned alongside a stack of folded paper with the top sheet of the paper being inserted into the printer. Thus, the connection of the computer to the printer in addition to placing paper in the printer is time consuming and distracting to prospective customers during a sales presentation.
An object of the present invention is to overcome the above mentioned problems with the operation of a computer and printer.